


Citizen K

by French_Linguist



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, F/F, Vanity, Vanity Fest 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Linguist/pseuds/French_Linguist
Summary: Charity's mother comes back to the Dales. Will she be able to restore a relationship with her daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning a Fanfic to bring Charity's mother back and after the picture spoiler of today, I had this idea.  
> It will be a multiple chapters project.

It had been another intense year. A rollercoaster. She had scarcely started to enjoy Vanessa’s presence at the Woolpack that Debbie was sentenced to prison, the Vet brutally attacked and Johnny kidnapped before she had had time to rip out the first page of the calendar.

There had been nothing to do to help Debbie and luckily, Johnny was found safe and sound, abandoned in Vanessa’s car somewhere in Hotten within the first twenty-four hours. But Vanessa… Vanessa had needed much more time and care to recover from her wounds. 

When she had arrived at the hospital, no one had been able to give her any comforting information.

‘Your girlfriend has been stabbed causing a haemorrhage. She lost a lot of blood. Our surgical team is making its best to save her.’

_Stabbed._

__

_Haemorrhage._

_Save._

The words of the nurse tumbled out in her head. And Johnny who was reported as missing. Just when happiness had finally crossed her door, her cruel fate had chased it away. 

She let herself being guided to a diminutive room and slouched onto the nearest plastic chair, her rage and angst bursting in silent tears. Frank and Tracy soon appeared. The youngest sister sat next to her and rolled an arm around her shoulder but she remained impervious to her presence.

‘I gave the police a picture of Johnny,’ she eventually informed them, wiping her tears away. ‘The officer in charge said they had dispatched a helicopter.’ Frank sighed and Tracy tightened her embrace for only response.

After hours of imagining the worst, a blue overall with red stains appeared looking for Vanessa Woodfield’s familiars. The patient had been stabilised, no vital organ had been damaged but it was too soon for any prognosis as she had lost a lot of blood. As soon as she would be in her room, one of them could stay with her for the night but the others should go back home. Tracy and Frank agreed on leaving Charity with her as they knew it would have been Vanessa’s will and left with the promise to call in case of the situation changed.

It was a shock to find Vanessa lying unconscious, intubated and connected to several noisy machines. But she was here. Fighting for her life. Gorgeous and unwavering. Her tiny warrior. She draw the chair closer to the bed, grabbed her fingers and pressed her cheek against the back of her hand.

When the vibrations of her phone woke her up, the daylight illuminated Vanessa’s blonde hairs. It was a message from Tracy. Johnny was safe. The police was bringing him home. 

Each hour, a Doctor popped into the room, read the curves delivered by the machines and repeated with a compassionate smile it was necessary to be patient.

So, she waited. Just before midnight, she heard the sheets rustling. She quickly turned the light on. Frightened blue eyes were looking at her.

‘It’s ok, Babe. You’re at the hospital. Johnny’s fine. He’s with your Dad and Tracy. You need to relax. I’m not going anywhere.’

Vanessa hadn’t forgotten. She had remember the day it was. She was alive. That was the best birthday gift she could give her.

After a couple of weeks, she had been authorised to go back home and by March, she had completely recovered, just in time to get back to work as her year of suspension had finalised.

Fortunately, the rest of the year hadn’t be so dramatic. They had enjoyed some wonderful holidays in Italy with the kids, Sarah and Jake during the summer and in October Debbie had been released on probation.

Finally, she felt optimistic about the future and she was ready to make this Christmas special.

This year, Ryan had agreed with Irene that he would spend Christmas Eve with all the Dingle clan and that he would celebrate Christmas day at home with her. Even Frank and Tracy had been invited to share the evening with the solid family.

Zak had made his traditional toast, the only proof of the turkey that Marlon had prepared were some bones left in the plates, the glasses were magically topped up and laughs didn’t faltered.

‘Midnight!’ Noah shouted next to the Christmas tree. The Dingle swarm rushed around the conifer looking for their names on the gift.

Charity grabbed her girlfriend’s wrist as she was about to imitate the rest of the family.

‘Wait a minute, Babe.’

The floor was covered with multi-coloured wrapping paper and shiny ribbons. Everyone delighted with Santa’s selection one more year. 

‘Vanessa,’ Samson exclaimed as he handed a large glittering red box. ‘This one is for you.’

‘For me?’

The racket suddenly stopped as Vanessa opened the lid. She extracted two green wellies and turned towards a grinning Landlady, unable to decide what to think about it.

‘Ness, there’s a tradition in this family to welcome its new members having them drink from one of these,’ Charity nervously moved her hands to her back pockets. ‘No one, in my entire life, has ever offered me what you’ve given to me. Support, faith, love,’ Charity’s voice faltered ‘Hope.’

‘Charity, you don’t have to…’ Vanessa was immediately interrupted. 

‘That’s exactly why we work so well together. When I’m with you, I don’t have to, I want to.’ She slipped her wrists out of her pockets, holding tightly between her forefinger and her thumb a golden ring with two little sapphires embedded. ‘And there’s nothing I want more than spending the rest of my life next to you.’ A single tear ran along her cheek as she inhaled deeply. ‘Vanessa Elizabeth Woodfield, would you accept to become my wife?’

The Vet dropped the gift on the floor and threw herself into the Landlady’s arms. She kissed her as if they were alone in this room, forgetting about everything that surrounded them. Ryan started to clap his hands mirrored by the rest of the clan but nothing could separate them.

Without breaking their embrace, Charity slid the ring around Vanessa’s finger.

2020 would be her year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity and Vanessa's Christmas morning after the proposal.  
> A tiny little bit of bedtime, a little bit of fluff with their boys and some talk about the big event.  
> Angst can wait a little bit more (but not to much)...

‘Charity, we should sleep.’

‘Give me a good reason for that.’

‘Because the boys will wake up in about…’ Vanessa turned her head towards the alarm clock, ‘two hours?’

‘And?’ Charity’s hand followed its path down between Vanessa’s legs. ‘Does that mean I can’t celebrate my engagement with my fiancée?’ 

‘We’ve been celebrating like 7 times since we got back home.’ Charity spread her knuckles as a fan and Vanessa’s legs obediently opened wider. ‘And I’m not talking about the two times you dragged me down to the cellar.’ 

‘Didn’t hear you complaining,’ the landlady joked progressively sliding two digits inside. ‘Anyway, it’s obvious you haven’t had enough. You still so wet, Babe.’

Vanessa’s body squirmed around her lover’s fingers.

‘You should know by now it’s my natural state when I’m around you.’

‘Exactly what I’m saying. Insatiable.’ Charity brushed her thumb over her hypersensitive and overstimulated clit.

‘I’m…’ 

‘Already coming?’ Charity smirked.

Vanessa nodded vehemently. 

‘That’s one of the reasons why I’m marrying you,’ Charity took a bite of Vanessa’s neck. ‘Because you’re so malleable between my hands Ness.’ 

She felt Vanessa’s limbs quake around her waist as the vet, exhausted, reached her fleeting orgasm. She loosened her jaw and, as a repentant wild animal, she started to lick the bruise under Vanessa’s ear. 

‘I love you,’ Vanessa whispered closing her eyes.

‘I love you Mrs Dingle.’ 

Vanessa clasped her fiancée tighter in her arms as Charity felt asleep at the pace of her lover’s slowing down heartbeat.

\------------------------------

The mattress sagged under the weight of Moses and Johnny. The entry of the inseparable toddlers had been previously announced by whispers and giggles from the other side of the door. The couple had spontaneously pulled apart, leaving enough space for the boys to plunge onto the bed between the two of them.

‘It’s Christmas Mummy!’ Johnny exclaimed.

‘Yeah! Christmas!’ Moses echoed. ‘We want to see the gifts that Santa has brought us.’

In spite of the lack of sleep, Charity was in an excellent mood. This year, she had unwrapped her gift before the kids and for once, it was meant to last her whole life.

‘Babe, I’m sorry to tell you that but you were wrong.’ Charity informed, a smug grin on her face.

‘About?’

‘We’ve been granted three complete hours of sleep. Not two.’

Vanessa glanced at the alarm clock to check the hour.

‘Oi you! I would’ve thought I deserved to be trusted by the woman I’m gonna marry with.’

Vanessa craned her neck to kiss Charity.

‘Sorry. Just wanted to confirm it wasn’t too early and that Santa had actually had enough time to bring all our gifts,’ Vanessa answered raising her eyebrows and hoping her insinuation would be understood.

‘Boys, why don’t you go to Noah’s bedroom and wake him up? Vanessa and I will prepare the breakfast meanwhile.’

In the heat of the moment, none of them had remembered to put the gifts under the tree when the party had ended and everyone had finally abandoned the pub.

No sooner the boys were gone, Charity and Vanessa were on their feet, slipping their gowns on. Charity rushed downstairs to see to the gifts hidden in the cupboard of the living room while Vanessa was taking care of those she had carefully kept in their wardrobe.

Luckily for them, it wasn’t so easy to take Noah out of his bed. He had already opened almost his gifts last night and didn’t feel any particular incentive to start his day so early. When the three of them appeared into the living room, all the gifts had been placed under the tree and Vanessa had just finished to prepare the fry up.

The little ones had grown up during the last year. From one day to another, the Paw Patrol puppies had stopped to raise their interest as they had declared in a very categorical way that it was cartoon for babies. And even if they still needed one of their mothers to read them a book at night, they were perfectly able to recognise their own names over the tags by now.

They threw themselves at the biggest box first. There were two tags hanging at the corners with the names of each one. Charity, who had no patience for Christmas shopping, had chosen the biggest Lego construction set she had found online as sole present. When the parcel had been delivered, Vanessa had vaguely protested at the exaggerated size of the item and Charity had joked about the fact they could easily bury one of the kid in it in case of necessity. Although, she had brought her pedagogical facet out and highlighted how her present would be good for the boys to learn the value of sharing.

Vanessa, on the contrary, was more one for treats. Since the boys had understood that as a Vet she was an expert in animals, they had started to make her more and more questions about them. When they went for a walk, they always asked her to inform them about the breeds of the dogs they met. And when they watched Madagascar, their new favourite cartoon, Charity was barely allowed to sit down with them. Though, Vanessa’s presence was compulsory as she was considered to be the only one able to answer all their questions. That was why this year she had opted for explorer kits that she had made up herself. She had chosen identical safari vests for both of them that she had embroidered with their respective names and completed with binoculars, flashlights and tickets for the zoo that she had distributed among the multiple pockets.

Noah had been surprised to find another video game and a T-shirt of a trendy brand between teenagers awaiting for him under the Christmas tree. 

The happy couple was leaning against the counter, enjoying the smiles of their boys. Charity affectionately wrapped her arm around Vanessa’s shoulders.

‘So, Mrs Dingle?’ Vanessa’s voice was playful but Charity avoided her eyes and kept staring at the youngest ones emptying their giant Lego box.

‘Well, we have several options to consider.’

‘Vanessa Dingle,’ the vet pondered. ‘It sounds well to me. Don’t you think?’

‘We could join our surnames together.’ Charity ignored what her girlfriend intended to make her understand. ‘Like Aaron and Robert did.’

‘We’re not Aaron and Robert, are we? What was good for them doesn’t have to be necessarily good for us. We are all different, even if some people believe that same sex couple are a unique species.’

Charity nervously laughed at the observation.

Vanessa escaped from Charity’s hold to face her. She cupped lovingly her cheek, brushing her thumb over the soft skin. Charity unconsciously tilted her head, leaning into the touch. The coldness of the metal encircling Vanessa’s finger against her jaw warmed immediately her heart.

‘Charity, if I were a Clayton maybe we would be having a different conversation. But I’m a Woodfield. And I’m a Woodfield because of a person who doesn’t care about me. Or about my son. So, I really can’t wait to finally take the name of someone who utterly and stupidly loves me.’

Here it was. Right in front of her eyes. The reason why she had proposed to this woman. With patience, love and a natural talent to choose the right words, Vanessa was always able to soothe her fears away.

Charity stretched forward. 

‘Mrs Vanessa Dingle then,’ she enunciated against Vanessa’s mouth.

Vanessa pressed her body against Charity’s front, her lips grazing hers. It was almost suffocating.

‘Give me a date.’

‘It’s seems I’m backed into a corner.’

‘When?’ The vet insisted.

‘Eastern?’ Charity suggested.

Vanessa’s lips stood still for a few seconds, not breaking the contact. Suddenly, Charity’s lips were forced to part as the vet’s darted her tongue out. She received it greedily, her hands sliding down Vanessa’s back to squeeze her buttocks. Within four months, she would be married to this wonderful woman.

‘Ness, your phone,’ Noah interrupted. Charity reluctantly allowed her girlfriend to slowly move away from her embrace. 

‘Yes. I’m Dr Woodfield,’ Vanessa turned around and mouthed to Charity ‘ _for now_ ’ cheering her fiancée up.

‘No, you did right. Give me thirty minutes and I’ll be there.’

‘Christmas call out?’ Charity inquired. ‘Some stupid farmer who treated its cow with too much candy cane?’

Vanessa smiled, amused by Charity’s wisecrack.

‘Sorry. I have to go.’

‘Maybe you’d like to get dressed before.’

‘And have a shower,’ Vanessa winked at Charity. ‘Noah, would you mind keeping an eye on these two?’

Before Noah had time to shake his head in agreement, Charity was already climbing the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for your patience. Luckily, it won't take me so many time until next chapter...  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here she comes!

When she closed the door of The Woolpack behind her, Vanessa was surprised by the bone-chilling air. She should have expected it, December in the Dales had always been one of the coldest months of the year. But her body and cheeks were still so delightfully warm from her excessively hot shower with Charity that she was completely unprepared for such a temperature contrast.

Vanessa fought the intense coldness remembering the last moments of the most perfect Christmas morning she could remember. The soft kisses soothing her bruised skin. Her back pressed against the cold tiles. Charity’s burning body pressed against her breast. The hard nipples. The wandering hands sliding over her wet skin. The maddening pace of Charity’s fingers inside her. The lustful look on her face as she knelt down. The eagerness of her tongue swirling around her clit. The way she had struggled to keep her voice low as she had come. Her incapacity to distinguish her own wetness running down along her thighs from the water washing away the evidence of her climax as Charity’s fingers had withdrawn.

Vanessa flushed at the thought of how easily and effortlessly Charity aroused her. How endless was her attraction to this woman. How insatiable was her desire for her. And how Charity always reciprocated and kindled her carnal needs. No even an entire night spent pleasuring each other had been enough to calm their ardours. And Vanessa knew that as soon as the boys would fall asleep, her mouth would find its way down to Charity’s core.

As she was getting closer to the clinic, Vanessa was dragged away from her distracting musings as she took in sight a figure pacing back and forth.

‘Hello, I’m Dr Woodfield,’ Vanessa held out her hand. ‘I suppose you’re Mrs Descamps.’

‘Yes, I am,’ the older woman shook Vanessa’s hand. ‘But call me Kate, please. And this one,’ she caressed the dog in her arms ‘is Frimousse.’

‘Free mousse? Like in chocolate mousse?’ Vanessa sceptically inquired, not sure to have understood correctly the name.

‘Almost,’ Kate answered with an amused smile ‘It’s French. It means Sweet Little Face.’

‘Well, this Sweet Little Face should better come inside,’ the Vet invited as she held the door ajar. ‘I’m sorry, it’s a little bit cold today. We usually turn off the heating when we’re closed. But I’ll turn on the stove so the room will be warm in no time.’

‘Don’t worry. I’m really sorry to bother you on Christmas Day,’ the woman apologised. 

‘It’s absolutely fine. That’s part of my job. So what’s the problem with Frimousse?’

‘Well, he’s been having a poor appetite the last couple of days and he’s been vomiting last night. Twice. That’s why I didn’t want to wait until tomorrow to see a Vet.’

‘You did the right thing calling me. It will probably just be an upset stomach but it’s always better to check it,’ Vanessa reassured her changing her winter jacket for her green coat.

‘Could you please put Frimousse down onto the table?’ Vanessa requested, already adjusting her rubber gloves.

As she started the usual physical examination, Vanessa, who always paid the same attention to the pets than to their owners, saw the worry lines deepening on Kate’s forehead.

‘So, your surname is not from around here,’ she asked casually trying to take her attention away from the pet.

‘No, it’s not. It’s French,’ Kate answered, her shoulders visibly relaxing. ‘By marriage.’

‘Which explains you don’t have any accent,’ Vanessa deduced, palpating Frimousse’s abdomen at the same time.

‘I’m a Yorkshire lass,’ Kate proudly confirmed. ‘Who’s spent the last 35 years in France, hence my dog’s name.’

‘Is it why you chose a Yorkshire Terrier? To remember where you come from?’

‘No,’ she pondered. ‘Or maybe unconsciously. But as we were getting older, a small dog just seemed better. It’s easier to take him for a walk or to lift him.’

‘Wise choice! Yorkies are a fantastic breed,’ the vet attested without interrupting the examination. ‘And where were you living in France?’ 

Vanessa was really good at small talk with anxious owners. Better than Paddy or Rhona. She had always been a compassionate person and she was naturally talented to distract people from their fears. And even if Kate had always an eye on her companion, she willingly answered Vanessa’s questions.

‘North. A village near the North Sea. All those years away, and I’ve always kept looking at Britain.’ 

‘As I had never so you before, I presume you came back recently?’

‘Only a couple of months ago. It was time to come back. We’re living in a little cottage just one mile away. In Demdyke.’

‘I can’t blame you. Call of the Dales,’ Vanessa quipped. ‘So, you decided to move to get closer to your family, I suppose.’

Kate’s eyes froze at the mention of the word family. The bright green irises that had endeared her to Vanessa had suddenly tinged with a melancholic grey. 

‘No. Unfortunately, there’s no one waiting for me here. When you leave, people forget about you. It’s better this way,’ Kate admitted, resigned.

‘I might disagree with you.’

The older woman glanced up to Vanessa, intrigued. 

‘I just mean that people forget, you’re right. But sometimes, you have to help them to remember. And show them that no matter the distance or the time spent away, you haven’t forgotten them. And you want to be around them,’ Vanessa explained.

‘Like a happy ending?’ Kate asked doubtfully.

‘More like a fresh start,’ Vanessa corrected her. ‘Doesn’t it happen all the time in films?’ She innocently shrugged.

‘And what about real life?’ Kate’s voice sounded hopeless to Vanessa. ‘Has it ever happened in real life?’

‘Sometimes. Believe me, I know what I’m talking about!’ Vanessa looked down at the dog. The story with her father was the best demonstration of her theory but she wasn’t ready to share it with a stranger. ‘What do you think Frimousse?’ She playfully addressed to the impassive dog.

Her attempt to lighten the atmosphere reached Kate’s lips who smiled in return.

‘And what about him?’ Kate extended her hand to stroke the pet.

‘Well, the physical examination seems normal,’ Vanessa tranquilised her. ‘Did he have something unusual to eat?’

‘No, never. I exclusively give him dry food.’

‘Which is the best for them. You’d be surprised to know how many owners share their own food with their pets,’ Vanessa lamented.

‘The only thing,’ Kate reflected, ‘is that I had to change the brand I bought until now as it’s not commercialised here in the UK. Do you think it could have something to see?’

‘Ummm… It’s not impossible. But if it’s been two months since you’ve started feeding him with this new brand, I think he would have experimented troubles before,’ the vet commented, not really convinced by this possible explanation.

Vanessa kept interrogating Kate to collect some more information about the dog’s habits so she could make an initial diagnosis. When Vanessa placed Frimousse back into Kate’s arms, she discovered that the surgical drape placed over the consult table was damp.

‘Is it something that already happened before?’ the vet questioned.

‘Not often. But a few times, yes.’

‘Do you remember when the first time was?’

‘Maybe three months ago. Yes. Three months. We were still living in France. Do you think I should have taken him to a vet back then?’

‘No. Urine leakage may happen for any reason. It could have been the consequence of some stress for example.’

‘Do you mean that moving to a new house caused him some stress?’

‘It might have been the case. But if the first time it happened was before your arrival, I don’t think so. It could be a symptom of something else.’

‘A symptom of what?’ Kate insisted.

‘I would need to do several tests but it might be the kidneys,’ Vanessa admitted.

‘Go on! Let’s do the tests then,’ Kate hurried her.

‘You have to know it’s quite expensive and…’ 

‘Money’s not a problem,’ Kate cut her short.

‘OK. Anyway, I can’t do those tests today. It’s better if we give him a couple of days of rest. Give him a lot of water and come back after tomorrow with Frimousse on an empty stomach.’

‘Fine then. I’ll do as you say and we’ll be back on Friday.’

Vanessa saw her new patient out. 

‘I’ll be waiting for you at eight o’clock.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the pun, but Demdyke do exist. Check my Twitter or Tumblr account if you don't believe me ;-)
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated. Thx!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'd be very happy to read your comments.


End file.
